gnpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chinese Game (08/08/09)
This week Parker ordered the Kung Po Chicken. Grampus had a hard time guessing this one, in fact you could say he made a meal of it! Parker says: im going to get my tuck now. back soon back and ready to chomp aaah, all done Grampus says: Washed up? Parker says: the bowl is in the kitchen, out of the way Grampus says: Wash it up, you'll feel better Parker says: im too full to move! Grampus says: heh heh, do it later then Parker says: i will now let the game begin! Grampus says: So it was something you could fit into one bowl eh? Parker says: ooh he's got his thinking hat on today! Grampus says: Nothing gets past old Grampo! Parker says: i'll give you a clue; it was a meal of chinese origin Grampus says: hmmm, you've confounded me there, I thought you might have had a curry Parker says: no but it was hot. chilli was definitely an ingredient Grampus says: care to mention another ingredient? Parker says: if i were to mention the main ingredient (i.e. the meat) i would be giving away part of the title of the dish Grampus says: so it had meat in it! heh heh (my plan is working brilliantly) Parker says: ive been ambushed! start asking questions, i can only answer yes or no Grampus says: what do you think about Ronnie Bigg's being allowed ot of prison? Parker says: That's Oor Grampus! you know what i mean Grampus says: I'm on fucking fire! Parker says: so was my mouth after this dish! Grampus says: so...meat and chilli eh? it can't have been chicken then it must have been lamb or beef or pork Parker says: no Grampus says: it must have been or you will have told an untruth Parker says: why cant it be chicken? Grampus says: it's poultry NOT meat Parker says: dont start this again Grampus says: start what? a fact? Parker says: its generally considered meat poultry, yes, but meat as well. they are NOT mutually exclusive Grampus says: yes they are. anyway, you fell into my trap, it was chicken! Parker says: yes Grampus says: chilli chicken with rice and some sauce Parker says: its got a proper name Grampus says: Black bean sauce? Parker says: no the dish has a proper name Grampus says: Simon Parker says: a chinese name Grampus says: Limon Parker says: i believe it is perhaps the name of the place the dish was first made Grampus says: BEijing chicken Parker says: actually: "The dish is named after *******************, a late Qing Dynasty official." Grampus says: Han? Parker says: theres a dish called Han Chicken is there? Grampus says: yes Mao tse tung chicken Parker says: its a common chinese dish. Grampus says: sweet and sour chinse I fucking give up actually no don't tell me Parker says: here are some others, for example: foo yung, chow mein, chop suey, satay Grampus says: yamen? no that's noodles go on then chow mei Parker says: its two words, so its ? ? chicken Grampus says: chow mein Parker says: no, good guess though Grampus says: plop wok wik ming Parker says: youre on the right lines! Grampus says: brap egg mong foo Parker says: the initials are K.P. Grampus says: king prawn? Parker says: no Grampus says: kung po! Parker says: King Prawn was the name of a Qing Dynasty Official was it? Grampus says: I'm a fucking idiot! Parker says: correct! youll be kicking yourself now Grampus says: I am, what a cretin good game sir 11-8 to me now! Parker says: good game this week. well played! Grampus says: I won last week so it was due to you Parker says: we didnt play last week, you werent in the mood Grampus says: I playued it anyway, you los lost